The Charon Senshi
by heavens-dark-hanyou
Summary: SM Ranma crossover. Ranma is an old friend of Setsuna Sailor Pluto. I'm not sure if I should leave it here or put it under Sailor Moon. Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse are all over a millenium old. Can't say much else. Please review.


The Charon Senshi

Setsuna's Reunion With Old Friends

By the way, I've hardly ever even seen the anime for either Ranma or Sailor Moon, and never read the manga for Sailor Moon. I do read a lot of Ranma manga though. I get most of my information through other fan fictions and Internet research. Probably not going to go very far without suggestions, the start is just a random idea I had.

This will probably be an ongoing one-shot. Right now I'm stuck so it might not get anywhere without a review, so please respond. Even better, give suggestions or ideas

"Setsuna!" cried the voice of a guy.

Setsuna, known as both that and Sailor Pluto to the other Senshi, turned around to see a man running toward her, a cloud of dust trailing behind him due to his speed. He was going a mile a minute, quite literally. In no time, he tackled her to the ground. The other Senshi, not in their transformed states, got ready to beat up the boy when they realized that he and Setsuna were both laughing.

"Setsuna…?" Usagi almost asked. It was more of a statement of confusion. It was one of the few times that everybody was just able to hang out in their untransformed states. She wanted to know what kind of boy was even able to know the 'guardian of the passage of time.' They barely knew her.

After about five minutes of the pair rolling on the ground, laughing and tickling one another, they finally stopped and sat up.

The boy spoke first, "the name's Ranma Saotome."

Setsuna smiled and said, "sorry 'bout that."

"Hey, that's my line," Ranma said playfully, lightly pushing her. However, Ranma's 'light' push had a lot more strength than an ordinary person could muster, so Setsuna ended up denting a car.

"Why you!" Setsuna yelled in anger, before tackling him.

The remaining girls did a face-fault when they saw her tickling him and both laughing their heads off. Another five minutes later, Setsuna and Ranma got up off of the ground, and faced the girls so Ranma could more properly introduce himself.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, new grandmaster of the Anything Goes style of martial arts. I am from Nerima, and when I got word that my old friend Setsuna was here in Juuban, I had to come visit her." Ranma said, bowing to all of the girls.

"How long have you known Setsuna?" Ami cautiously asked.

"We've been friends since we were kids."

"And how well do you know her?" Rei asked, also cautiously.

"I probably know her better than any of you."

"Could you tell us how old she is?" asked Usagi, both with a bit of caution and curiosity.

Ranma nervously glanced at Setsuna, who nodded and said, "go ahead and tell them. They don't know how old I am, but they do know the other part."

Ranma looked rather relieved at this, so he answered the other girls.. "I've only known her since we were five years old, but that was quite a long time ago, somewhere over a millennium."

All the Senshi's jaws dropped, excluding Pluto of course. The first one that regained her ability to speak did not do so intelligibly.

"Over one thousand years1?" Usagi asked unintelligibly and incredulously. Then again, we usually can't expect much intelligence except in her rare 'Queen Serenity' moments.

"That's what a millennium is Usagi," Ami said sarcastically. The sarcasm was most surprising, coming from Ami. They would all have expected that remark to come from Rei.

"So both of you are at least a millennium old?" Usagi asked.

"Yup," said Ranma.

"Can we talk somewhere a bit more private?" asked Setsuna, "There isn't anywhere here in Juuban private enough to talk at right now. Would you mind letting us come to your house Ranma?"

"Well, I don't have my own house, after all, I only look sixteen. That's the life I have now, a sixteen year old. My mom's house was nearly destroyed, so we can't go there. The family that I'm living with in Nerima, the Tendo's, probably wouldn't mind, so let's go there," said Ranma.

"All right, we'll do more introductions when we get there. Let's go!" Usagi said pointing off in front of her and striking a pose. Then she sweatdropped when she realized she had no idea how to get to Nerima, let alone the Tendo home. "Which way do we go?" she asked sheepishly.

"The train station is right behind you," said Hotaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Outside the Tendo gates.

"Oh, great. I just now realized how it's going to look with ten girls following me, nine of whom are over ten. It's bad enough when my dad did all those engagements. Now everybody's going to go insane when you come in. Why didn't I think about this until now?"

Ranma was still complaining outside the Tendo gates next to Setsuna, while the remaining Senshi pondered the relationship between the two. They had been talking and laughing and, on occasion, blushing, the whole train ride.

Ranma finally decided what to do. '_I guess I'm going to have to try to explain to everybody inside_,' he thought. "Follow me, we can talk in the dojo."

As they walked into the house, Ranma called out, "Kasumi. I'm back. Could you fix a lot of snacks, we have two people who can eat like me and nine other people.

A voice came from the kitchen, "Of course Ranma, I'll bring them to the dojo for you in five minutes." The girls all assumed that the voice belonged to Kasumi.

"And could you please bring the kettle? It's a miracle I haven't gotten splashed so far today," Ranma called out.

No sooner had the words escaped his mouth than a girl coming down the stairs tripped and spilled her glass of water on him.

A now female Ranma (who I shall refer to as Ranko or Ranma-chan) stood before them. All the Senshi's, once again excluding Setsuna, jaws dropped.

"Sorry Ranko," the girl who came down the stairs said, smirking slightly, proving that she wasn't at all sorry.

"Yeah right Nabiki. Don't disturb us, we need to talk alone. Pass that message on to everybody else. 1000 yen should do it, right?" he asked, pulling our 1000 yen and giving it to Nabiki.

"Consider the message delivered to anybody who wants to disturb you," she said. She turned to leave when Ranma stopped her

"Let Kasumi come in. The lost boy can come too if he can find his way," he said. Then she left, a bit curious as to why he would let the Hibiki boy in there. Ranma then turned to the still untransformed Senshi

"I'll explain in the dojo," Ranko said, slightly irritated, "follow me." The authority in his voice did not leave any room for arguemennt.

When they were in the dojo the girls all lined up, Ranko standing opposite them, preparing to explain.

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable, we'll be here for a while, " he/she said.

Kasumi then came in and handed out the snacks, she gave everybody except Ranma and Usagi normal portions. Ranma and Usagi, however, had portions that were that of a feast to any normal person. It seemed to the Senshi that Kasumi was a good judge of how much somebody could eat. Everybody thanked Kasumi as she left, and started eating. Ranma and Usagi ate at superhuman speeds. So fast that their hands were only blurs, which left some of the girls amazed at how fast they were going. When they all finished, Ranko picked up the kettle that Kasumi had left and poured it over his/her head, turning back into a guy. Once again, most of the girls' jaws hit the floor. Then Ranma stood up and punched the ground, a very scared looking teenaged boy and two middle aged men crawled out of the hole.

"I thought Nabiki told you to leave me alone," Ranma said.

The middle aged man with the longer hair started crying. The teenaged boy left in silence. The bald man started yelling about disrespect. Ranma picked them both up and threw them out the door. Then Ranma started bouncing around the dojo, including the walls and the ceiling. He stopped right in front of the girls and showed them a handful of wires.

"Nabiki has the place wired. Almost nothing in Japan is a secret from her, with one of the exceptions being the identities of the Senshi," he said. "Wouldn't it be funny if you girls were actually them!"

He started rolling on the ground laughing. When he got up, the girls introduced themselves.

"Hi, my name is Ami Mizuno," said a blue haired girl.

"Minako Aino, a pleasure to meet you," said one of the blond haired girls. A cat came out from behind her and another girl and started rubbing up against Ranma. He leaned down to pet them.

"I usually act afraid of cats," he said, "I'll explain why later, but you might want to make them hide."

The cats, Luna and Artemis, did so without being told.

"Usagi Tsuniko, finally there's someone who doesn't care that I eat as fast as I do," said one of the blond haired girls.

"Chibi Usagi," said the small pink haired girl.

"Rei Hino, priestess, I specialize in fire readings," said a black haired girl.

"Makoto Kino, good cook, good fighter, good friend," said a brown haired girl.

"Hotaru Tomoe," the twelve year old black haired girl said shyly.

"Haruka Ten'ou, racer of all sorts," said the tall, dirty blond haired girl.

"Michiru Kaioh, I prefer the finer arts to martial arts," said the girl with marine blue hair.

"And I'm Setsuna Meiou, but you already knew that," said Setsuna

"Alright, now let me guess at some stuff. Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury. Minako Aino, Sailor Venus. Usagi Tsuniko, Sailor Moon. Chibi Usagi, Sailor Chibi Moon. Rei Hino, Sailor Mars. Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupitor. Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn. Haruka Ten'ou, Sailor Uranus. Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune. Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Passage of Time. How did I do?" he said, trying to restrain from bursting out in laughter at the looks on most of the girls faces.

Setsuna was trying to do the same thing, but doing a much better job than Ranma. "Correct as always Saotome," she said.

"Ranma! Prepare to die!" came a voice.

"Took him long enough," Ranma muttered loud enough for everybody to hear.

One second later, Ryoga Hibiki came running through the dojo door, thankfully leaving it in good enough condition to be closed. He immediately started attacking Ranma. Ranma dodged all of his attacks gracefully, and Ryoga was moving quite fast.

"Why are all these women here looking afraid? Who are they?" Ryoga yelled.

"Calm down Ryoga. They look afraid because I knew who they were without them telling me. As for who they are, I think you remember Setsuna, don't you?" Ranma said calmly.

As soon as Ranma said Setsuna's name, Ryoga stopped attacking. He looked over at Setsuna. Before anybody could blink, he was kneeling in front of Setsuna.

"I am at your service, oh great Guardian of Time," he said.

"Stop it, you're making me blush," Setsuna said jokingly.

Then Ryoga, Ranma, and Setsuna were rolling on the floor laughing. After three minutes of this, they all got up, so Ryoga could properly introduce himself.

"Ryoga Hibiki, age one thousand plus, at your service ladies," he said while bowing.

"Hey sis, shut up," said Ranma.

"Why are you calling me you sister moron?" asked Ryoga.

"I was about to get into that when you came in," Ranma said.

"Will you twins cut it out!" Setsuna said, slightly exasperated.

"Yes mom," they said sarcastically. The two were suddenly surrounded by rings of light that were so bright, all the girls had to shield their eyes. When the light died Ranko stood in the place where Ranma had been, and there was now a very female looking Ryoga. The two really looked a lot like twins. Ryoga as a girl only looked different in the fact that he was now a she and she had Red hair. The rest was the same.

"Can one of you girls take my umbrella?" she asked. Ryoga was moving her stuff to a corner of the dojo.

"I'll get it," Usagi volunteered.

When she went to get it, she couldn't lift it off the ground. All the other Senshi came to help her (except Setsuna). With their combined efforts they could hardly get it off the ground. Ryoga sighed and came over to get her umbrella. She lifted it off the ground with her left hand.

"So who are these other girls?" asked Ryoga, "nevermind, I already know their names and who they are. They're the Sailor Senshi."

Then she and Ranko turned to Usagi and kneeled. "Sailors," they said at the same time.

"Charon Ia," said Ranko.

"Charon Ea," Ryoga said.

"at your service, Queen Serenity," they finished at the same time.

They stood up and Ranma started talking. "Ryoga and I are twins. We were girls since birth, but were born with a shape-shifting gift. Right now we're pretending to be enemies, and boys."

"We're pretending this time that Ranma went on a training trip with his father and I got lost trying to follow him. I'm pretending to have a horrible sense of direction," said Ryoga, "so when I followed, I got lost. We're pretending that his father fell into the 'Spring of Drowned Panda; at Jusenkyo…"

"Which he did, mind you," Ranko cut in.

"Yes, he did. Anyways, we're pretending that I fell into 'Spring of Drowned Pig' and Ranma, currently Ranko because he's a she again, fell into 'Spring of Drowned Girl. Now we change into that shape whenever hit by cold water, and back when hit with warm water."

"I think we get it," said Ami, "just curious, which of you is older?"

"I am," said Ranko, "I'm older by five minutes."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!" said Setsuna.

"Yes mom," they said sarcastically.

"And quit calling me that, I'm not your mother."

"Hey Ryoga, want to go tell Mousse that Setsuna is back?" asked Ranko.

"And mess with the old ghoul? I'm in," Ryoga said.

Ranko changed back into Ranma and went to the Cat Café. Ryoga stayed behind to talk to the Senshi.

"Mousse is in the same position as us," Ryoga said, "actually, he's our triplet. He's pretending to be a Chinese Amazon male. He's also pretending to be nearly blind and pretending that he fell into the Jusenkyo 'Spring of Drowned Duck.' He's also Sailor Charon Oa. I'll tell you the rest on the way."

He changed back into a guy and left the dojo. The Senshi followed shortly after.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Cat Café

Ranma walked into the café, doing something almost nobody thought he could do well. Acting. He was actually pretty good. After all, he had over a millennium of practice. He went up to the counter to talk to Cologne.

Cologne saw Ranma come in and decided not to use any potions in his Ramen today. He looked as though he couldn't put up with any this time.

"Hey Cologne," Ranma said in a depressed tone.

'_No 'old ghoul' today? I really better be good to him_,' she thought, "Ranma. How about a beef Ramen, on the house, no potions?"

"That'd be great Cologne," he said, still sounding depressed. Two minutes later, he was finishing his Ramen in a corner table. As he stood up, a group of ten girls walked in. It was none other than the untransformed Senshi. Setsuna went to the counter and the rest of the girls to a seat where they would have a good view of the upcoming staged fight.

"Hello, my name's Setsuna, we're all from Juuban. Can we have ten chicken Ramens? No potions," Setsuna said.

"They're on the house, seeing as you came all this way to try our Ramen," said Cologne

"Thank you," said Setsuna, before she took a seat with the rest of the girls. Ranma was just out the door when they all heard the expected (except to Cologne, Mousse, and Shampoo) voice.

"Ranma! Prepare to die!" Ryoga yelled.

The fight between Ranma and Ryoga was over quickly, just as planned. Ryoga was hit beyond the view of the window, where he jumped quietly onto the roof of the café. Ranma then transformed into Ranko in a blinding flash of light. He then came back in as the Senshi finished their Ramen.

"That fight really loosened me up," Ranko said. "How did you like it young ghoul?"

"It was a good fight. But… Wait, why did you call me '_young_ ghoul?'" Cologne asked.

"Well, your three hundred years is a lot younger than my millennium," he said, smirking.

This time, a female voice yelled. "Ranma! Prepare to die!" yelled the currently female Ryoga. Cologne gawked as the fight between the two girls started. This fight lasted longer. Halfway through, they transformed into Senshi, the colors of their skirts, bows, etc. being red and black for Ranko/Sailor Charon Ia, and yellow and black for Ryoga/Sailor Charon Ea. They stopped, called the match a draw, untransformed (from Senshi only, remaining girls), and came back into the café.

"Hey Mousse! Get out here!" called Ranko.

"Setsuna's back!" called Ryoga.

Mousse walked into the dining area, and saw Ranko and female Ryoga. His face instantly lit up. "She finally came back! Now I can drop the act," he said. He was surrounded by light and in his place was a female looking Mousse, wearing a female version of his normal clothes, and had bright red hair.

"Sister!" all three of them called at the same time.

Cologne fainted. The three girls started rolling on the floor laughing.

They regained their composure after a few minutes. Then they all got up and faced Setsuna.

Mousse bowed and simply said, "hi Setsuna. Who are the other girls?"

"The other Senshi," Setsuna replied, "and your triplet Ryoga explained the story, so you don't have to." (Author's Note: The story I keep referring to is the basic storyline of the Ranma cast, up to shortly before the first wedding).

Just then, Shampoo came out. She looked from the untransformed, original Senshi, to Mousse, Ryoga, and Ranko, to her great grandmother on the floor, back to the group of three. Then she started wailing.

"Why great grandmother unconscious! Why Lost Boy girl! Why Mousse Girl! Why all more girls here! Why Airen being called sister! Why Airen hugging Lost Boy and Mousse! Why Airen call them sister! Waaaaaaahhh!"

Cologne woke up and bopped Shampoo on the head to get her to be quiet. She didn't get quiet, but her wailing was reduced to occasional sobs.

"Now Ranma. Tell me what the hell is going on here," Cologne said calmly.

"Let's see…Mouse, Ryoga and I have always been girls, we really are over one thousand years old, we're triplets, we've been putting on an elaborate act this whole time, and we have powers slightly similar, but weaker than the Guardian of Time, who we all know as Setsuna, the one against the wall," said Ranko.

"Mousse, could you transform?" asked Ryoga, "I haven't seen you transformed for a long time and we need to show the young ghoul here why we've live so much longer than her and have hardly aged."

Mousse nodded and transformed into Sailor Charon Oa. At the same time, Ryoga and Ranko transformed into Sailor Charon Ea and Sailor Charon Ia.

Mousse/Sailor Charon Oa wore the usual Senshi garb, but her skirt, bows, etc. were red and yellow.

"Why don't we bring out our weapons now?" asked Mousse.

"Good idea Mousse, I've been dying to practice with it for over ten years," said Ranko.

With that, all three of them put out their hands as though they were holding a pole. A second later a pole appeared in each of their hands (only one for each person, not two). It was just a normal rod, Mousse's rod was yellow, as was Ryoga's. Ranko's rod was red. When they hit one end of each of their rods against the floor, a sickle (think the curvature of the communist sickle) appeared at the end. Ryoga's and Ranko's blades were black. Mousse's blade was red. The use of their form of the weapon was different from a normal sickle. The outer edge was extremely sharp. The three cut through some cement blocks that Cologne had for a warm-up. The inner part of the sickle was used for hooking on to things, it could cut just as well if the wielder willed it to do so. Then a square sort of sickle (for those who have seen .hack/sign I am referring to something that looks similar to the ends of the thing that Tsukasa carries around, just more squarish) appeared at the other end (same color). They then separated each individual weapon into two, about half of the length of the original. The squarish sickle could transform into any other type of weapon, so by putting the blades together in the right way, you could have two super powerful sickles, one on each end of the rod, or two of any weapon, one on each side. It could be used as a double blade, a double mallet (Akane might get one of these:)), or two chains to swing around. Ryoga decided to do something funny. Actually, all three of them thought to do something funny at the same time. Ryoga changed her rod into a double (super heavy) umbrella. Ranko changed hers into a double mallet. Mousse changed hers into a rod with a chain at each end. Each chain ended with one of a pair of bonbori. Cologne chuckled at this, and at that exact moment the Tendo sisters walked in.

Everybody froze when they walked in. For a few minutes, nobody said anything.

"Oh my," Kasumi said.

"Hello Tendo's," the Charon Senshi said.

"Ranma no baka!" yelled Akane, bringing out her mallet. She was about to whack Ranko in the head when it was intercepted by one of Ranko's mallets, one of Ryoga's umbrella's, and held by one of Mousse's chains.

Akane lowered her mallet, then put it away. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Charon Ia," said Ranko when she changed back from Senshi form, "Ranko Saotome, known to you as Ranma Saotome."

"Charon Ea, Ryoga Hibiki," said Ryoga as she changed back from Senshi form, and then into a guy.

"Charon Oa, Mu Tsu, known to you as Mousse," said Mousse as she changed back from Senshi form, then into a guy.

"Setsuna Meiou, better known as the Guardian of Time," Setsuna said as she stepped forward.

Usagi stepped forward and said, "we're the other sailor Senshi," motioning toward the other girls.

"Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, we kind of have to fill you in. Mousse, Ryoga, and I, Ranko, not Ranma, are triplets, we have always been girls, and are all over a millennium old. We have not just remembered. We have only just now found Setsuna, our old friend. We look sixteen still because the Senshi of Pluto and her moon all age very slowly and live a long time. I do have something funny to tell you all though."

"What is it?" asked Akane.

"Living so long allowed me to see a lot of things not even in history books. There was actually a Ranma Saotome in the past, no relation to my family, and he looked just like my guy form. He was a vile sorcerer and enslaved two women, one Ranko Saotome, cousin of one Akane Tendo, no relation to any of us. He was slain by a man named Tatewaki Kuno, who looks just like the one we know, and is actually very closely related. Ranma was slain when his ponytail was cut off by a ring of blades."

"You mean that's where Kuno gets the idea of you being a foul sorcerer from, and that's why Kodachi likes here spinning hula hoop of death, and that's where Principle Kuno gets his fetish with cutting peoples hair?" Nabiki asked, totally amazed.

"Yes," replied Ranma.

"What a coincidence," said Kasumi.

Everybody face-faulted at this statement of the obvious.

"Wow," said Ukyo, and the Kuno's. Nobody had noticed them come in just behind the Tendo's.

"Gah...," Ranma said intelligibly, surprised as the others about their sudden appearence.

"How long you be here crazies?" asked Shampoo.

"Why we've'ah been here fow a while'ah young miss," said Principle Kuno.

"We merely snuck in after the beauteous Tendo sisters so that we may all proclaim our love towards one another," said Kuno.

"But it seems that my Ranma Saotome does not exist, and it seems as though Ranko and the Tendo's are never going to return his love, so he's decided to give up, as have I," said Kodachi, in a quite sane tone.

"Ranchan, I came to say that I was going to call of the engagement. I realize that I am more of a sister to you, and I kind of feel that that's how it should be," said Ukyo.


End file.
